buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dust Waltz
" " is a graphic novel of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic comic book series. It was written by Dan Brereton and illustrated by Hector Gomez. Synopsis Who are the mysterious sisters who have come to Sunnydale, and what are those nasty beasts that they have brought with them? It’s Buffy’s job as the slayer to find out, and do it but good! Of course, things can’t help but be complicated — one of the sister’s has her sights on Angel! Balancing school books with the undead, Buffy takes the definition of awkward teen years to the extreme. Based on the popular television series!“Buffy the Vampire Slayer Vol. 1: The Dust Waltz TPB”. Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved January 03, 2018. Summary Two mysterious sisters, Lilith and Lamia, arrive in Sunnydale, bringing along some nasty beasts. Buffy Summers tries to find out who or what they are, but her plan is complicated when one of the sisters takes a liking to Angel. The sisters turn out to be ancient vampires, each hoping to bring a champion to town to fight to death in a magical ritual called the Dust Waltz. The Waltz involves ritual murder, blood drinking, an opened Hellmouth, and an apocalypse. Meanwhile, the Scooby Gang shows the town to Giles’s niece, Jane. Continuity *Buffy and Willow recalls Xander’s interest for older women such as the She-Mantis ("Teacher's Pet"). *Buffy mentions the Scoobies burying the Master’s bones, which happened sometime after the attempt to resurrect him in "When She Was Bad". *Lilith says she though the Slayer was dead, killed by the Master, as indeed happened in "Prophecy Girl", when she also resurrected and defeated him. *Buffy says she doesn’t have a diary; she did at least until she met Angel and wrote about him ("Angel"). *Angel recalls his mother has been dead for over 200 years; he killed her in 1753 ("The Prodigal"). *Buffy mentions having her prom next spring ("The Prom"). *Xander tells Jane that Willow has been dating a werewolf, Oz ("Phases"). *Buffy compares crashing the Dust Waltz to when she went to a frat party and encountered Machida ("Reptile Boy"). *Cordelia is jealous of Xander, who eventually asks her to make out; they’ve began their relationship in episode "What's My Line, Part Two". Appearances Individuals *Ada *Azogg-Mon *Angel *Cecil *Cordelia Chase *Rupert Giles *Xander Harris *Hecate *Jane *Lamia *Liam's mother *Lilith *Machida *The Master *Minos *Daniel Osbourne *Willow Rosenberg *She-Mantis *Buffy Summers Organizations and titles *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Watcher Species *Demon *Human **Werewolf *Old One *Vampire Events *Dust Waltz Locations *New Zealand *Northern shores of Mexico *Sunnydale, USA **Baytown port **The Bronze **The Church (Order of Aurelius) **Hellmouth **Sunnydale Cemetery **Sunnydale High School ***Sunnydale High School library *United Kingdom **Oxford University Weapons and objects *Crossbow *Lamia's necklace *Southern Queen cruise liner *Stake Death count *Ada, staked by Buffy Summers]. *An unidentified vampire, staked by Buffy. *Five unidentified demons, slayed by Buffy. *Cecil, defeated by Buffy with a silver knife. *Lamia, eaten by Azogg-Mon. Behind the scenes Production *This is the first Buffyverse graphic novel to be published. Distribution *" " was the second best selling graphic novel in its publishing month, with 8,074 sales in September 1998 at comic specialty stores.“September 1998 Comic Book Sales to Comics Shops”. Comichron. Retrieved August 24, 2018. Collections *"Omnibus: Volume 2" *"Classic 12: The Dust Waltz" Pop culture references *Xander jokes about the heavy metal band Gwar. *Xander refers to Jane as “death-wish spice”, in reference to the Spice Girls band and its “girl power” message. *Jane sings the nursery rhyme “This Little Pig”. *Buffy refers to Cecil as Queequeg, a fictional character from the Moby-Dick (1851), also a tattooed South Pacific native. Goofs, bloopers & continuity errors *The name of fictional character “Queequeg” appears as “Queequeeg”. References nl:The Dust Waltz Category:Buffy comics Category:Dark Horse Classic